Hey, Beautiful
by PercyJacksonAddict
Summary: Percy Jackson is a scarred boy with a scary past. Both his parents gone, at 17 he lives with his cousin. At school he's always butting heads with Annabeth Chase; she's so irritating. When his mom's killer threatens to come for him next, he can't tell anyone or Thalia dies. He faces the threat & runs, but has no idea that a certain blonde girl plans to follow him. AU, Percabeth.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Percy Jackson has lost his parents and is scarred. Even at 17, he finds living with his cousin hard since she has to leave him on his own most of the time. Annabeth Chase starts coming to his school, and she often picks a fight with him for no reason. He's completely fed up. But when his mom's killer threatens to come for him next, he can't tell anyone or Thalia dies. He faces the threat, but has no idea that when he runs away, a certain bitchy blonde girl is following him. AU, Percabeth.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Percy Jackson **

_My mom smiled down at me and ruffled my hair. "Stay here, Percy. I'll go get you some ice cream, okay? Please don't be sad."_

_Slowly, I stopped crying and the tear tracks dried. We had been taking a walk in Central Park, and I had tripped and fallen, scraping my knee. My mom immediately made a fuss over me, even though it was just a scratch and there was hardly any bleeding._

_I sat down on the bench, swinging my feet off the edge and kicking them back and forth, waiting for my mom to get back._

_A man wearing all black sat down next to me. "Hey, kid."_

_I looked up at him curiously and saw there was an eye patch over his left eye. "Hi. What's your name?"_

"_My name?" The man chuckled, obviously amused that I had asked that question. "They call me Your Assassin." He smirked as if he had made a clever joke, and he had, but being only seven then, I didn't understand._

"_Oh," I said quietly. I turned slightly so I was facing straight ahead, staring down at my sneakers._

_I spotted my mom walking back towards me. She was smiling at first, but it faltered when she saw the man who was sitting next to me. She glared at him. "I thought I made this clear last time I saw you. I want you and your little _gang _to stay away from my son!" I had never seen Mom so angry before._

_I was still staring straight ahead at my mom when I felt something cool touch the side of my head. My mom's mouth fell open and she dropped my ice cream cone into the grass. "No, don't you dare. Percy honey, don't move a muscle."_

_I did as I was told, although my ADHD was screaming to just look over at the man and see what was touching my head._

_The man sounded angry too now. "One more step, Sally, and I pull the trigger." Pull the trigger? What? My brain felt like it was going to explode._

_Mom was shaking now. She pointed a finger at the man. "You. Get away from my son!"_

_The man laughed, but it sounded…evil. That was the word. "As you wish, Miss Jackson."_

_There was a deafening sound that nearly blasted my sensitive eardrums, and then my mom gasped. Whatever had been touching my head had been removed right before the sound, and I turned to face the man only to see he had a handgun pointed at my mom. He was smiling like he had just accomplished something great._

"_Mommy!" I shouted, running over to her just as she collapsed. Her shirt was stained with red blood. She reached up and touched my cheek with a shaky hand when I knelt down beside her. _

"_Oh, Percy. I love you so much…You have to be careful. That man is dangerous."_

_Tears blurred my vision as I tried to register in my mind what was happening. "Mommy…I love you too," I said._

_For a second everything was black, and I heard the wail of a siren. When I opened my eyes my mom was on a stretcher and a lady was guiding me inside the back of an ambulance._

_I sat down, sobbing. The lady sat next to me and put an arm around me, whispering comforting words and telling me everything would be alright._

_And then I heard another paramedic say to the lady in a low voice: "Not much left to do here, Peggy. This one's too far gone."_

_I didn't understand what the guy meant back then, but I figured it was bad._

_Peggy held me and I screamed into her shoulder –_

* * *

Sweat beaded my forehead, but I was shivering. Tears streamed down my face, but I hardly ever cried. My body lurched forward into a sitting position as I screamed, "NO!"

I blinked several times, hurriedly taking in my surroundings. It took me a minute to realize it was just a nightmare. The same one I had almost every week that haunted me, more and more each time.

I threw the covers off of myself and switched on the lamp on my nightstand – I never really used it, but the light switch was too far away. Yeah, I'm lazy.

I just sat there for minutes, trying to recover from the shock. Why did I keep having this same dream? It had been ten years since my mom was murdered!

Suddenly Thalia burst in, turning on the light switch and fully illuminating the room. She looked around frantically for a second, then her eyes met mine and she calmed down. "My god, Percy, you scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry," I mumbled sheepishly.

She sighed and sat down next to me on the bed. "Same nightmare?" She asked gently.

I just nodded.

She turned my face so I was looking at her and whipped the teardrops off of my cheeks. "Go back to sleep, baby."

"But I can't," I said miserably. "I can't stop thinking about it. Who was that guy, Thals? Why'd he kill my mom?"

Thalia didn't say anything. She just shook her head and stared at me helplessly.

"And I'm not a baby," I added. "I'm seventeen years old."

Thalia smiled sadly and ruffled my hair. "I can't help it. It's what I used to call you when you were little!"

I pulled a face and tried to lean on her, but I was so tired I missed her shoulder and my head landed in her lap. I closed my eyes and she ran her hands through my hair.

My mom's words echoed through my head. The image of her sprawled on the ground, bloody and dying, was burned into my mind. _Oh Percy, I love you so much…_

I didn't think I'd ever fall asleep, but seconds later I was passed out.

* * *

In the morning, my cousin confirmed my horrifying suspicion: Today was Monday, which meant I had to get up early for school. Thalia made me an omelet and bacon for breakfast and I practically inhaled them. I down my glass of orange juice in three gulps.

I went back up to my room to grab my phone and stopped to look in the mirror. My black hair was always unkempt, no matter how much I tried to tame it, and it had a windblown look. I wore ripped jeans, a black v-neck, and my Nikes.

I sighed, not wanting to endure another long, painful week at Goode High. Unfortunately, I was a bit popular among the girls at school, which meant endless one-way flirting and crazy people. I hated it. The only three girls in school who weren't totally in love with me were my cousin Bianca, my friend Rachel, and a popular girl named Annabeth Chase, the school's perfect little rich-bitch braniac who happened to hate my guts. _At least Rachel has the decency to treat me like I'm _not _trash_, I thought bitterly.

I ran back down the stairs to the first floor. Thalia had graduated college a few years back and now she was a working psychiatrist, which meant she made good pay. We lived in one of the nicer modern homes in Manhattan. We weren't like totally loaded (like Rachel's parents; good lord they had some cash), but Thalia made a lot of money for a twenty-five-year-old. I remember how excited I was when she told me we'd be moving out of her cramped apartment.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked through the hall, heading to the front door. "Bye Thals! You need a boyfriend!" I called over my shoulder.

"Bye, Perce! No I don't!" She yelled back just as I slammed the door shut behind me. That liar.

I got into my car (yes, I finally saved up enough to get a car…with a little help from Thalia…), a blue Toyota Prius, and started the drive to Goode, dreading whatever horrible things were going to happen with my fangirls, and hoping I wouldn't have to see Annabeth Chase.

So of course I did.

* * *

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

I gulped. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll get you some napkins."

"NAPKINS WON'T HELP! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THESE SHOES COST?"

"As if you couldn't afford to get another pair," I mumbled under my breath.

It was at lunch when I bumped into Annabeth. Literally. I had been holding a Styrofoam cup of water, going over to my usual table (while skillfully avoiding my weird stalkers) where I sat with my cousins Bianca and Nico, my best friend Grover, and Rachel.

Annabeth had her back to me and was walking in front of me. I saw Grover beckoning me over frantically and started to walk a little faster. Suddenly, that dumb blonde just had to stop walking and whirl around.

I crashed into her and dropped the cup, the water splashing onto the floor. I looked down and saw that Annabeth's shoes – some fancy-looking boots – were drenched.

And that's how I ended up with her screeching at me, people stopping and watching us now.

"What did you just say?" she demanded, glaring at me with cold, hard gray eyes.

I cringed. "Nothing…Let me help you."

She just huffed. "I don't need your help, dumbass!" she snapped. Then she stomped away angrily, leaving me standing there trying really, _really _hard not to burst out laughing.

Once she was out of earshot, I looked over at my table. Rachel and Grover were leaning on each other, laughing hysterically like they were high. Bianca had a hand over her mouth and was shaking from suppressing her laughter. Nico was practically rolling around on the floor.

I started laughing too and went to go sit with them. "Well, that was…"

"Indescribable," Rachel said thoughtfully once she had calmed down and let go of Grover's shirt.

"Agreed," Bianca said, smiling at me. "You're too nice, Perce. You gotta fight back!"

"Yeah," Nico grunted. "Show that girl she ain't the only bitch around here."

I grinned at my cousins. "You two wanna come over? Thalia's gonna be home early tonight so you can see her."

They both nodded and I turned to Grover and Rachel. "You guys in?"

"Sure," Rachel said.

Grover's ears turned pink like they always did when he was uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his head and muttered, "Sorry, man. I've got, um, plans."

"Plans?" I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

Rachel giggled and poked Grover's cheek. "Grover's got a lady fraaand!"

My jaw went slack. "Seriously?"

Grover glared at Rachel, then shook his head at me. "I was planning to ask her out tonight, actually…" His face matched Rachel's hair. Red, like really red.

I clapped him on the back and wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Well? Who's the lucky lady, huh? Oh, dude, is she a cheerleader? 'Cause they may be hot, but 90% of them are date-and-dumps," I warned.

Grover looked off into space dreamily. "Don't worry…she's not a cheerleader. Actually, she's co-captain of the nature club…" He smiled as if forgetting that we were there.

I rolled my eyes. "Nature club? God, you're a nerd." Grover was into that kind of helping-the-environment stuff. "Name?"

"Juniper," he answered softly. "Juniper Greene." It was as if just saying her name made Grover blush, and yet I doubted he could get any redder.

"Juniper?" Nico said. "That's the weirdest name I've ever heard."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Even weirder than Perseus!"

I gave her my deluxe death glare, one almost as powerful as Annabeth Chase's. "Don't say it out loud."

But Rachel was unfazed. She smirked and pretended she didn't hear me, leaning across the table so that her ear was facing me. "What was that, Perseus?"

I sighed in defeat. "You're crazy, Elizabeth Dare." Looking at Grover, I said, "Well, good luck dude."

Nico coughed. "You're gonna need it."

Bianca shoved him and I cracked up.

* * *

At the end of the day I was grabbing my math book. I had a test on Wednesday…Wow. I'm making it sound like I actually _studied _for stuff.

When I closed my locker I heard a feminine voice say from behind me: "Well, if it isn't the poor dumbass possessed by the demon of stupidity."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Annabeth. "What do you want, Chase?" I tried to keep my voice level.

She just smirked.

I sighed. "Come on, just tell me why the hell you're here so I can get rid of you faster."

"Well, Mr. Player has a way with words."

My eye twitched. "I'm not a player."

She wouldn't wipe that awful smirk off her pretty little princess face. "_Suuure. _How many girlfriends, Percy? Ten? No, more than that…Twenty?"

I clenched my fists and repeated myself. "I'm not a player. And why do you care anyway?"

She rolled her eyes. "Does it matter why I care?"

"Yes. You're making it sound like…"

"Like what, Jackson?"

I shook my head. "Leave me alone." I started to walk away, but the little princess punched me in the chest and pushed me up against the wall. She looked pretty miffed, and we were nose-to-nose.

"Not until you give me the magic number." Her warm breath tickled my face and I inhaled her vanilla-lavender scent.

I didn't want to have to shove a girl. My mom and Thalia had taught me so much about being a gentleman…But then again, was this girl even considered a girl? Could she possibly be human?

"No." I gritted my teeth. "Now move." I looked around her, but saw there was barely anyone else in the hallway. Damn, this chick was good.

For a second, she looked defeated, but the smirk was back not half a second later. "One little number, Percy," she whispered. Why was she asking, anyway?

I sighed. I really wanted to beat her to a pulp, but I guess she was a human being, and a female at that…I found myself staring at full pink lips, then lower and lower to perfectly shaped curves… I shook my head.

_What the hell, Percy?_

"No." I hoped I sounded more firm than I felt. I hated this girl. How could I possibly look at her that way?

She leaned forward even more – if that was possible (guess it was) – so our noses were touching. "Well, I'll get answers out of you," she murmured. "See you around, dumbass."

And with that, she lifted herself off of me and walked back down the hallway, head held high and hips swaying, leaving one guy by his locker drooling.

All I could do was stand there. What just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter one! Kinda boring, I know, but informational. :D Although there are still plenty of unanswered questions you may have, they'll be answered soon, my cupcakes, SOON! **

**UNDER THE LIGHTS TONIGHT YOU TURNED AROUND AND YOU STOLE MY HEART WITH JUST ONE LOOK – Whoops, sowwy. Random 1D fangirling moment. :B My sincerest apologies.**

**No idea when the next upload will be, but I hope you at least didn't **_**hate **_**this chapter. I hope to get better from here, really, it's only the first chapter GOSH. lol.**

**Well, that's all I really have for you. REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS BECAUSE I GIVE OUT CUPCAKES, YOU KNOW.**

**P.S. Sorry for any typos! I'm a spelling and grammar freak, but for some reason I don't proofread. xP **

** x mwah much love x**

**~Jess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The doorbell rang and Thalia shouted, "Could you get that?"

Grumbling about why she couldn't just do it herself, I opened the door and saw my cousins. "Nico, Bee," I acknowledged.

I moved aside to let them in. They kicked off their shoes and headed into the living room. Bianca immediately curled up in her usual armchair while Nico flung himself down on the couch as if he was dying of exhaustion.

"Thals!" I yelled sitting down on the couch opposite Nico. "Nico and Bianca're here!"

Thalia walked in seconds later. Bianca sat up to give her a hug, but Nico obviously didn't plan on moving anytime soon, so she bent down and kissed his forehead. "What's up, you two?"

"Nuthin'," Nico grunted. "Bee came to hang out but I'm just here to eat your food."

"Good," Thalia said, grinning, "'cause I'd be worried if you came for anything else."

She turned to me. "Done with your homework?"

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "Hey, can Nico and Bianca spend the night? And Rachel too?" I gave her my puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure," she shrugged. "I'm gonna sleep at Phoebe's tonight, anyway."

One of the perks of having a guardian twenty-five years old: She lets you do whatever you want, completely overlooking the fact that it's a Monday night.

"You're the best, Thals!"

"I know."

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang again and Bianca rose to go get it. Rachel walked in, wearing a van Gogh tee and paint splattered jeans. She's an artist, so she's into stuff like that.

"Rach!" Nico yelled from the kitchen where he was making popcorn. "Thank god you're here! Bianca wants to watch New Year's Eve but me and Percy wanna watch Clash of the Titans! What do we do?"

"Relax, Nico," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Sorry Bee, I love you and everything, but we're totally watching Clash!"

"Yes!" I hissed. Rachel laughed and Nico walked in with two bowls of popcorn. I popped in the movie and sat down on the couch opposite Nico with Rachel.

* * *

When it was over we all drank so much Coke we were literally taking turns taking a piss and laughing at absolutely nothing. We played stupid stuff like Would You Rather and truth or dare. Nico had shed his shirt and was wearing a pair of my basketball shorts, and Bianca and Rachel were borrowing some of Thalia's clothes.

"Hey Percy," Bianca said suddenly. "You love Montauk Beach. Why don't you have an end-of-the-year class party on Friday?" Friday was the last day of school.

"Yeah," Rachel said excitedly. "That would be awesome!"

An extra loud snore from Nico (whose sugar rush had gotten to him and was now passed out on the sofa) was taken as an agreement.

"Cool," I said. "Let's do it."

I talked with the two girls for a while. At about eleven forty-five I noticed Rachel had fallen asleep on my shoulder, so I carried her up the stairs and put her in my bed. Bianca slept in Thalia's room. "Yeah, good night to you too!" I yelled, punching Thalia's closed door lightly as I walked by.

"Whatever!" Bianca yelled back.

Realizing how tired I really was, I trudged back down the stairs and followed Nico's shining example, passing out on the other couch.

Instead of having the nightmare about my mom, I dreamed that I told Annabeth Chase how many girlfriends I'd had.

…What?

* * *

The party on Friday was great. I invited the whole junior class. People were out in the ocean, eating barbecue that my friends and I had cooked, playing volleyball, dancing to the music that was blaring, and just having a great time. Grover and Juniper had started going out, and as far as I knew, they were off somewhere making out.

A whole bunch of girls had tried flirting with me, but I easily and politely tried to turn them down. Most of them hardly cared, just went off to find another guy who'd hook up with them. Sick. In the bad way.

Pretty much every single person at the party (except you-know-who) had come up to me and personally praised me for the "beast" and "perfect" and "dude, so awesome, so awesome" party I'd thrown. I'd just blushed a bit, a little embarrassed, and thanked them.

At one point, I even spotted "Annabitch," (you-know-who) as I'd decided to call her, dancing with her friends and laughing. Yeah, I know it was weird to invite her, but I couldn't just invite everybody except her. She had a lot of friends, and they'd probably think I was lame for not inviting her.

Wow, Annabitch Chase _enjoying _a party thrown by _me_? I'd be holding that over her head forever. I smirked to myself.

My phone buzzed in the pocket of my shorts and I pulled it out. A text from "Unknown." I frowned. Usually the number showed up when I got a text from someone who wasn't on my contacts list.

I opened up the message.

_I see you, Percy Jackson. I'd watch your back, because your mommy and daddy weren't enough for us. Mama G ain't satisfied yet._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Assassin._

I dropped the phone into the sand and felt the color drain from my face. I wave of nausea rippled through me and I suddenly felt shaky and faint. This couldn't be a prank, it just couldn't. No one knew that the guy who killed my mom had told me his name was Your Assassin, as a joke. And no one knew for sure how my dad had died.

Not even me.

* * *

The next morning, I didn't want to get out of bed. The party ran to like one thirty in the morning when it should've ended at no later than midnight. Plus, I couldn't get the words of that freaky text out of my head. I tried to convince myself that it was just a prank, a practical joke that someone had played because they had a problem with me, _anything _but the fact that the text had really been from Your Assassin.

I felt kind of stupid still calling him Your Assassin, since that was a joke, but the mysterious nickname was about the only thing I could get my mind wrapped around right now.

"Percy!" Thalia yelled. "It's ten thirty! Get your ass out of bed!"

"Noooooo," I moaned into my pillow, although there was no way she could've heard me. "IT'S SUMMER!" I yelled louder. "I CAN SLEEP IN!"

"NOT WHEN I'M NOT WORKING! THERE'S THIS THING CALLED FAMILY TIME!" Oh yeah, it was Saturday.

Thalia opened the door and walked into my room, grabbing the covers and throwing them off of me. I curled up in an attempt to shield myself from the cold, groaning. "Did you have nightmares?" Thalia asked.

I shook my head. "But I didn't sleep good."

"Too bad. Get up."

"BUT WHY?"

"Perseus Jackson." I flinched when I heard my full name.

"Thalia Grace," I mocked.

She rolled her eyes and gave up, walking back out. I was about to go back to sleep when my phone buzzed. I picked it up from my nightstand and saw another message from "Unknown." I gulped and opened it:

_Real smart, not telling your cousin there. We'll get to you, kid. You speak one word to anyone and we'll get her. Real good. _

This time, I found the courage – from where I haven't the slightest idea – to reply.

_Don't even get near any of my friends. Who are you and what do want with me?_

Shaking, I hit send and dropped my phone back onto the nightstand. Now would probably be a good time to get up. Sitting up, I ran a hand through my hair, getting that same faint, weak feeling that I got last night.

Not a minute later, I got a reply:

_No promises on that one. I already told you: I'm Your Assassin. You remember me. And what do I want with you? Revenge. Mark my words, we will abolish the entire Jackson family. _

* * *

The words of the text message still hadn't registered in my brain when I called Rachel after breakfast.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rach."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Uh, nothing. Can I come over?"

"Sure, my parents aren't here anyway. You know they're never here." I could practically see her rolling her eyes. Rachel's parents were seriously rich, like I said earlier. They had probably the biggest house on the island of Manhattan. Mr. Dare owned the famous company Dare Enterprises.

"Thanks, I'll be over in like twenty minutes."

"Cool. Bye."

"Bye."

I swallowed. Slowly, I was beginning to realize what this guy wanted from me: My life. Whoever he was, he knew stuff about me, he knew about my friends and family, he knew about my _dad. _I couldn't just ignore that. And if I didn't do something about this soon, Thalia would get hurt.

I'd like to say I wasn't a baby, and this guy didn't intimidate me one bit, but that would be the biggest lie in history. I was terrified.

* * *

Rachel led me up the billion flights of stairs to her room. And it wasn't even a room – it was the entire top floor of the house, the size of two average Manhattan apartments, like the one my mom and I used to live in.

She was wearing a kimono and her poofy, fiery red hair was let loose. I looked over to her painting area and saw a painting of a bowl of fruit on a canvas on the easel, and the actual bowl of fruit behind it.

She saw me looking and explained, "I'm working on still life."

I plopped down on the comfy reclining armchair. Rachel frowned at me. "You don't look so good, Percy. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied smoothly, not missing a beat. "Just tired."

She didn't look too convinced, but she nodded and turned to her painting, picking up a brush that couldn't have more than a nose hair on it. "That party was great yesterday," she said.

"Thanks," I said, only half-listening. I got up and grabbed a bottle of sparkling water from the black refrigerator in the corner, then sat back down and nervously pulled my phone out. I typed another message to Your Assassin.

_What's it going to take for you to leave me and everyone I care about alone?_

I don't even think it was a full five seconds before I received a reply.

_We can leave the people you care about alone, easy. All Mama G needs is you. The last Jackson._

I tried to play it off like I _wasn't _freaked out of my mind – Rachel notices things like that on people – and unscrewed the cap from the bottle, taking a few gulps from it. My throat had suddenly become parched at the thought of these people killing me next. Abolish the Jackson family? The last Jackson? What did Your Assassin and "Mama G" have against my family?

Okay. No more trying to convince myself someone was toying with me. Apparently, this was real life.

Rachel's concerned voice yanked me out of my frantic thoughts. "Percy?"

My head snapped up from my phone. "Hm?"

She was frowning again. "You're just being really quiet. Usually when you come here you won't shut up about being the swim team captain or whatever." The corner of her mouth twitched upwards.

I grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you care to hear about my experiences?"

"No, seriously. You're just acting…weird. Different. Strange."

"Three words that describe my typical behavior perfectly," I lied through my teeth.

She cocked her head to the side. Her eyebrows were furrowed in thought, but she looked cute, somehow. "Right. So you want to go to the mall?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, letting out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in. I stuffed my phone into my pocket and shook my head.

Rachel was still staring at me strangely when I stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: I know to some of you this might seem rushed, but I really want to get on with it. I already have a scene planned where Percy's stories are told, so don't worry about any of that. **

**Now, who's Your Assassin? Mama G? WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE. D':**

**So, what's gonna happen at the mall, huh? And what about Annabeth "Annabitch" Chase? WHAT ABOUT PERCY AND RACHEL? *hyperventilates***

**Gimme a sec. Breathe in, breathe out. *composure* Mmkay, it's all good. x3**

**REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LIKE MAGICAL CUPCAKES! RAWR, I EAT REVIEWS/MAGICAL CUPCAKES! :D**

**Don't ask where that came from. KAYTHANKSBYE. :D :D :D **

**~Jess xx **

******• **ZAYN **•**** NIALL ****•**** LOUIS ****•**** LIAM ****•**** HARRY ****•**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Rachel had dragged me to about a thousand stores and we'd just wandered around, goofing off. It did take my mind off of the creepy text messages a little bit, at least. She forced me to try on a bunch of different outfits, and some of them I actually liked. Rachel, of course, was selflessly lending me money, even though I insisted I pay for my own clothes.

She shrugged, handing me the bag as she paid for a t-shirt with some witty quote on it. As much as I enjoyed spending time with Rachel, I felt like only half of me was there. The other half was off somewhere punching Your Assassin the face.

"Sure," she said. "McDonald's?"

"Duh."

We walked through the busy mall, passing by different people – mostly gangsters and jocks holding hands with girls with pink hair and blonde cheerleaders. I was swinging the bags in my hands back and forth when Rachel asked, completely out of the blue, "Do you think we look like a couple?"

I'll admit that surprised me; I wasn't prepared to answer right away. I stared at her. "What?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Just a question. Do we look like we're dating?"

I hesitated. "I dunno." But then I grinned and threw an arm around her shoulders. "But," I whispered in her ear, her red hair tickling my nose, "we can always make it happen."

She laughed and shoved me away from her, but I swore she was blushing. "Come on, let's grab some food."

When we walked into the food court, Rachel said, "I'll order, you find a table."

"Do you even know what I want?"

"Of course," she said, rolling her eyes. "You want a Big Mac, medium fries and a Coke."

"And you want a Caesar salad and an iced tea."

She smiled. "Go find a good table away from people." And she walked away.

I wandered around the seating area, searching for a table that Rachel would approve of.

I realized I'd passed the perfect spot, so I took a few steps backward. I bumped into something – er, some_one _– and turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry –"

There was no one behind me.

I looked around, spinning on my heels, but there was no one that could've possibly rammed into me and gotten away so quickly.

Shrugging off the feeling of ice cubs being dropped into my stomach, I sat down at the table, seeing a small piece of paper neatly folded and placed in the center. Frowning, I picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

_Don't think you can run, kid. Every agent working for Mama G is after you. We've pin-pointed your location, so I wouldn't feel so secure. _

_Listen closely. If you think you can stop us, you're wrong. We're going to get everyone you care about first, and then slowly, painfully, we'll get to you. Mama G swore to eliminate every last Jackson. _

_Yours truly,_

_Y.A._

_P.S. – Tell your girlfriend or the authorities (or anyone else) about this, and there will be consequences._

I barely remember how I reacted to that. I stuffed the note in my pocket, impatiently tapping my foot against the floor and trying to divert my thoughts to other things, like why Rachel was taking so long. I looked over to the McDonald's and saw a long line, Rachel squished somewhere near the front. My stomach rumbled at the smell of the greasy fast food. Great, just great.

To make matters worse, you'll never guess who sat down across from me like it was the most normal thing in the world.

You guessed it: Annabitch Chase.

"Oh, hey Jackson!" She gave me her signature smirk, like she knew some hilariously dirty secret about me. "Crazy seeing you here, huh?"

Okay, how the frick did she even _get _here?

"Annabitch." I nodded, but sadly she didn't seem to be too offended by the nickname. "Come to tell me how awesome my party was?"

For a second she flushed, mouth opening and closing, and it was my turn to smirk. But, unfortunately, she found her words. "No," she said sweetly. "Actually I came to ask you about your dad."

My eye twitched. Could she be any more _irritating_? "Well, there's not much to ask about."

She cocked her head to the side innocently. "He's dead, isn't he? That's a shame. Must've been as great of a guy as you."

I gritted my teeth, trying to keep from punching her square in the face. Her smirk only grew as she continued.

"Wow, I bet he had almost as many girlfriends as you before he tied the knot with your mom, and made you…Heard your mommy's dead too…"

I wanted to shout at her that my parents weren't even married when I was born but decided against it because she would probably find some twisted way to use it against me.

I chewed on my tongue and glared at her. Why was this smartass attacking all my weak spots? "What's your problem with me, huh?" I demanded, furious. "'Cause I'm tired of putting up with your bitching all the time!"

She seemed mildly surprised at my outburst and looked away. I couldn't tell whether it was smugness or guilt in her eyes – that's just how confusing the stormy gray orbs were.

I spotted Rachel out of the corner of my eye, walking towards the table with two trays of food in her hands. Her eyes were wide and she just stared at the blonde girl sitting in her spot, not daring to move a muscle.

But I didn't pay attention to her. I just kept glaring at Annabeth.

"My problem with you," she replied, her voice steely and dangerously calm, "is that your father broke my mother beyond repair."

And with that, she got up, shot a death glare in Rachel's direction – for reasons unknown – and stormed off.

"Um," I started.

"I don't even want to know."

"Sorry about that," I sighed unwrapping my burger as Rachel made herself comfortable across from me.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned.

I nodded and forced a smile. I wished I could tell her about Your Assassin and Mama G, but if they meant what they said about killing anyone I told… "Don't worry about me, Rach. I'm fine."

My father broke her mother? What? All of this drama was making my head hurt. First, people are out to kill me, then Annabitch claims my dad is the reason she hates me, and now… Something else was stirring up inside of me, something I had previously ignored.

I had feelings for Rachel.

* * *

After the mall, I drove back to her house. "Well, I should get home," I said, looking at Rachel. "Thanks."

She smiled. "No problem, Perce."

I cleared my throat and opened my mouth before I lost my courage. "And about what you were saying earlier, about how we looked like a couple…And I said we could always make it happen…You know…"

I didn't even notice we were both leaning in until our lips met. Hers were soft, and she was a great kisser. When we pulled away, our foreheads were still touching. She whispered, "Bye, Percy."

"Bye," I breathed.

I still had a goofy smile on my face as I drove away. I could only hope Rachel liked the kiss as much as me.

It made me feel a little happier, but I was still seriously freaked out by these ominous texts…And that note.

I took a deep, shaky breath. I was in one hell of a predicament.

* * *

When I walked into my house, Thalia stood waiting for me with her arms crossed, looking slightly miffed.

"Hey," I chuckled nervously. "It isn't too late for that family time, right?"

Her face broke into a smile. "And telling me about your date counts as family time, right?"

I groaned as Thalia grabbed my arm and dragged me into the living room. She shoved me down onto the couch and sat down next to me, still smiling expectantly.

"It wasn't a date, Thals," I moaned. "We just hung out at the mall." I gestured to the bags of my purchases.

"Oh, please." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Could've fooled me." She stopped and briefly studied my face. "You kissed her, didn't you?"

When I didn't reply, instead just stared down at my lap and fidgeted with my hands, her smug, knowing smile only grew. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "You totally kissed her!"

I blushed. "But it's not like we're together," I argued. "It was just one kiss, and I'm not even sure if she liked it or not!"

"Was she smiling?"

"I – I don't remember," I admitted sheepishly.

"Aww! You were dazed!"

I glared at her. "Shut up."

She laughed and ruffled my hair. "You're adorable. What's for dinner?"

"Can we get pizza?"

She sighed. "The two out of seven days I'm not working, you won't let me cook." She stared at me suspiciously.

"Uh, it's not because I don't like your cooking," I said quickly.

Thalia narrowed her eyes and I tried not to flinch. "Right," she said. I smiled shyly as she got up and headed into the kitchen to order pizza.

For a second I thought about just how much I loved my cousin. I couldn't imagine how I would react or what I would do if she died…

I shook my head and got up, running up the stairs to my room.

When I got inside I gently closed the door behind me.

I sat down on my bed and fished the note out of my pocket. I read it over and over again at least forty times, squinting from my dyslexia.

I didn't want to have to do it, but I pulled out my phone and texted Unknown. _Might as well put him down in my contacts as Your Assassin, _I thought bitterly.

_How does eliminating every last Jackson benefit you guys?_

I was getting more and more scared. What could I even do in this situation? I couldn't let anyone die, and as selfish as it was, I really didn't want to die either…

My phone buzzed and with a shaking hand, I picked it up and read the message.

_Come to our HQ and you'll find out. _

I almost rolled my eyes. Yeah, like that would ever happen. How stupid does he think I am? I replied with the smartest comment I could come up with at the moment:

_No. _

Again, somehow he had replied in less than fifteen seconds:

_Then we'll just come pick you up. Sound good?_

I gulped. Somehow, my trembling fingers managed to type:

_Where are your HQ? _

It was probably a stupid question, but hey, if you were in my situation you would've done the same thing. My phone buzzed again.

_We're always on the move, Mama G's orders, but for the next few weeks you'll find us up in Connecticut. Catch us if you can, Perseus Jackson._

It took a while for that to sink in. Connecticut. Connecticut. Connecticut.

_Catch us if you can, _he had said.

I don't know what I was thinking, but I guess I grew a pair and before I knew it I had hit the send button.

_Oh, I can and I will. _

* * *

**Le replies to le anons: (I know I skipped chapter one but I didn't think I would be doing this then so…)**

**Randomperson.5 – Me: *reads how many questions you just asked* Me: *brain short-circuits* And yes, magical cupcakes taste divine. :')**

**Guest – OMG ME NEITHER. :DDD**

**Duh – lol when I saw the "Your Ass" I was all like, "Dude, I should use that as Percy's nickname for YA…" Haha, anyway. THANK YOUUUUUU THAT IS SO SWEET. :'D**

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to say this before: REMEMBER THAT THIS IS RATED T FOR TEENAGER STUFF AND CURSING OKAY.**

**Shorter chapter, but I do believe a **_**lot **_**happened. Again, I apologize for the rushing, but it'll slow down later on when the real action happens. *cough* AND THE PERCABETH *cough***

**R&R – OMFG THERE WAS A PERACHEL MOMENT WHAT WAS I THINKING. Heheh, you'll find out soon enough, my lovelies… **

**OH MY GOSHNESS MORE THAN THIRTY FOLLOWS AND ALMOST THIRTY FAVORITES AT ONLY TWO - NOW THREE CHAPTERS. Thanks for the reviews, too, by the way. I didn't imagine getting more than ten reviews after the first two chappies, so you can imagine what a socially awkward spaz like me thought when you surprised me with more than twenty… YOU GUYS ARE SO FRIGGING AMAZING IT'S JUST – I CAN'T – **

***dies***

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" I cried, exasperated.

"Because I've taken it upon myself to make your life a living hell!" she shouted back.

"Mission accomplished," I snapped. "Now go. Just _go._" I ran a hand through my hair in frustration, trying not to punch her.

She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side, smirking. "Heard you got a new girlfriend, huh?"

I groaned internally. Great. Even _I _wasn't sure about that particular subject – I hadn't seen Rachel today. "Why the fuck do you care?" I growled.

"You know, I bet your dad was just as bad as you."

Confused? Welcome to my world.*

"What are you _talking about_?!" I yelled. "I don't want to hurt you, Annabeth. Please, just _leave me alone_."

She laughed dryly. "Hurt me? You don't have the balls, you son of a –"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

We both shrank back, and I noticed that we had been nose to nose.

She composed herself after a few seconds of awkwardness, and made a face. "You just sprayed me with spit!"

"Good," I said. "Now how about you tell me about _your _family? Where's your mom now, bitch?"

I had never really been one to cuss like forty times per sentence – until I met this girl.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What's it to you?"

"Doing my research."

"You can't even read!" she screamed.

"She's dead, isn't she?"

Annabeth looked away.

I smirked. "And your dad? He's alive, right?"

She didn't answer, just glared at me, so I continued.

"Well I'm not surprised that you seem like no one out there cares about you." I had never felt so mean, but she had it coming!

Her eyes widened and I saw her chin trembling. "Go, Percy," she whispered, and I realized she hadn't called me dumbass like usual.

"Yeah," I sneered. "See you around, smartass," I mocked, just as he emerged from the restrooms.

_Why?_

That was the only question running through my head. Why?

* * *

Oh, wait – you're probably wondering how I even ran into Annabeth in the first place.

Well, truthfully, I'm not even sure. I mean – Manhattan is _huge_! I could've been anywhere else on this freaking island, but _no, _I had to be stupid and take Rachel to the movies.

It was already Saturday; a week of summer break had gone by and I had spent it freaking out over YA and Mama G and whoever the heck was up in Connecticut waiting to track me down and kill me. I hadn't contacted YA since Sunday night, when he told me their HQ was in the constitution state right above New York. I didn't text him partially because I felt stupid doing it – I felt like a coward, and partially because I was trying to enjoy hanging out with Rachel…my _girlfriend_.

Oh yeah. I said the word. I was officially Rachel's boyfriend. I felt kind of nervous and jittery about it, but I tried to play it cool like she did. I just hoped she wasn't dating me out of pity. I'm kind of a wreck when it comes to girls. But luckily, Rachel was easy to talk to since she was one of my best friends, and usually she was completely down-to-earth about everything, which I was grateful for.

Anyway, we had gone to the movies (I guess that counts as a date…) and you'll _never ever _guess who I bumped into while walking out of the theater. Note the sarcasm there.

Rachel was in the bathroom, and I was waiting for her, leaning against the wall and playing around with my phone like the immature little kid that I was.

And guess who I saw leaning against the opposite wall, waiting for someone who was in the boys' bathroom?

What is it with us running into each other? It was getting creepy.

I turned slightly and raised my phone higher, praying it covered enough of my face so she wouldn't see me.

So – of course – she did.

"Hey, dumbass," she called, loud enough. I glared at her in that shut-up-or-people-will-hear-you way.

And that's basically how we had started arguing. Again.

* * *

I was in the middle of trying to insult her into explaining what happened between our parents, but then whoever she was waiting for walked out of the guys' bathroom.

He had blond hair to match hers, and his eyes were blue. He was tall, and looked maybe a few years older than me.

Finally. Someone to get Annabeth away from me.

"Hey," I greeted the guy casually. "You her boyfriend?"

He nodded easily, sizing me up. "Yeah," he said, sticking his hand out. I shook it firmly as he said, "Luke Castellan."

"Percy Jackson." I nodded. "Maybe you can cool her down." I pointed my thumb at Annabeth, rolling my eyes. She was staring from Luke to me, then back again, gaping.

Luke frowned slightly. "Well," he said, "I can definitely see doesn't like you."

"And the feeling's mutual. You seem like a cool guy, Luke. Just please, get her away from me."

"Um, okay," he replied cautiously, looking me up and down again. Then he grabbed the shell-shocked Annabeth's arm and dragged her away, muttering a "Bye" over his shoulder.

I blew out a puff of air, sick of this arguing.

As Rachel walked out of the bathrooms, completely oblivious to what had just happened, I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. But I ignored it.

She tangled her fingers through mine, and I forced a smile.

"Let's go," I said.

* * *

"Thalia?"

"What?" she looked up from her book.

"…Do you trust me?"

She frowned. "What kind of crap is that?"

"I'm serious," I said, praying this wouldn't get too emotional for me.

It was all a part of the plan I had made, ever since I read the text I had gotten at the movie theater:

_Time's running out. We'll be on the move before you know it._

That had been followed by an address to some small business company I had never heard of. That's what troubled me the most – what, were their "headquarters" in the classic, abandoned warehouse?

That's stupid.

"Um, okay…"

"Please, Thals. I just want to know if you trust me." I blinked. My eyes stung and my throat felt restricted.

"Percy, I'm not going to let you sleep with anyone without using protection."

I smacked my forehead with my palm. "It's not about that, I promise. I just… I need to know whether or not you trust me," I said, pleadingly.

She nodded. "Of course I trust you, baby bro. Why do you ask?"

I swallowed and looked away, trying not to cringe. "No reason, just asking, since you're my guardian and all…"

Thalia didn't look very convinced, but shrugged it off and went back to her book.

I got up to leave the living room. When I reached the base of the stairs, I stopped to turn slightly and say, "Oh, and Thals?"

"Hm?"

I hesitated, and it took a second to realize I was really doing this.

"I love you," I said.

* * *

I was all packed: A backpack filled with snacks, a baseball cap, extra clothes, and everything else I would need.

The guilt I felt for leaving was eating me alive. Thalia would be devastated – she would think that I ran away because I didn't want her to be my guardian. Bianca and Nico would worry every second of the day. And Grover and Rachel… Oh, god.

But I shook it off. I had to be strong if I was really going through with this.

I needed to figure out what was up. Why there were people out to kill me. Why they killed my parents.

I'd also considered whether or not I was walking into a trap. Yeah, I'm not as dumb as people say I am. I knew that this could easily just be a wicked ploy to lure me in, so they could kill me. But I only had one shot at this – it was either figure out what the hell happened to my parents and die, or never know at all.

Being me, I took the first option.

I took a deep breath and took a last longing look around the mess that was my bedroom. The numbers on the clock on my nightstand read _**4:14 AM**_.

This was it. I tried to tear a page out of a school notebook as quietly as possible – the last thing I needed was for my cousin to wake up.

Scribbling and going back to erase due to my terrible spelling and dyslexia, I managed to scrawl:

_Thalia,_

_Trust me._

_I need you to do one thing for me. One favor. Don't tell the police or anything that I'm gone. I'll be okay. Please, don't worry too much about me. I know what it sounds like, but I can assure you it's NOT. Please don't flip out – you have to believe me when I say that I'll make it home. I'm not running away from home forever or anything. I'm seventeen._

_The reason I'm writing this is because I might lose contact with you for a little while (yes, I have my phone with me, but you have no idea what's going on right now, no matter how much I want to tell you.) I'm not even sure what happens next._

_I know that this note makes absolutely no sense, but… Gah, I can't tell you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I can't. _

_Thank you for everything. Thank you for trusting me. I know how it looks, but you have to believe me when I say I didn't leave for the reasons you might think. I wish more than anything I could tell you about this, but I can't. It's for your own safety._

_(And no, this isn't a joke.)_

_I love you._

_-Percy_

I don't even know what I was thinking when I wrote that note. It was mostly idiotic blubbering to me. But I hoped she'd get the message I was trying to convey – I was okay.

Even if that was the biggest lie I'd ever told.

* * *

By five in the morning, I was pretty much ready to catch the train at six. I blinked and took another sip of my water, thinking, _I'm going to Westport, Connecticut…? _

I knew I had to leave home soon – Thalia was an early riser. I was going to walk to the train station, and decided to leave in close to ten minutes.

The sun would be rising soon, and I would just hang around the city until I had to catch the train. I needed to be anywhere but my house.

I took a look around the kitchen, and decided to head out.

_You might not make it back here, _a voice in my head whispered.

_Shut up, _I told it.

After leaving the note on the island counter, I left the house with all the stealth of a – well, a mentally unstable elephant giving birth.

_So, _the voice in my head said casually, _you're really doing this?_

The front door swung closed behind me, and I inhaled the scent of the polluted NYC air.

_Yeah, _I said to the voice. _I'm pretty stupid, huh?_

_Very, _the voice agreed.

Here we go, I thought. Time to go find some bitch named Mama G.

* * *

**Replies to anons: **

**artemis-girl2309 – Thanks, babe! :D I love you too in a writer/friend way! :DDD**

**Duh – Thanks (: That's exactly how I feel! Rachel is amazing but I don't ship her with Percy. I just don't. *shiver* I love green and blue too! :O**

**Guest – Wow. I will never be able to express with words how completely amazing that idea is. (Unfortunately, I had something else in mind…So sorry. .**

* * *

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! Went to Chicago for a week and had a great time, then yesterday was my sister's birthday (she's the same age as Percy AND has the same birthday! :O) and so yeah, I was busy. BUT NOW I HAVE LIKE EIGHT DAYS TO FINISH SUMMER READING AND I HAVE SO MUCH TO DO AND JUST UGH. That's why I'm going to say in advance that updates are probably going to slow down. I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT, especially after you guys gave me 40+ reviews and like ten of them were just for Chapter Three. OMG I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**Okay, so I got the Demigod Diaries on Tuesday YAYYY! Haha, it made me feel so much better since that day had been my friend Rachel's funeral. She died of cancer. She was my classmate and I was just so bummed 'cause she meant a lot to me. But then my mom was all like "here take this book" and I was all like "OMFG" and then she was all like "who taught you that language" and I was all like – Yeah, I think you guys get it. x)**

**Luke: Thalia kissed me on the cheek. **

**Thalia: You are **_**so**_** good.**

**Me: *DIES***

**Those Thalia/Luke feels were just so… And then there was the PERCABETH, Riordan style…perfection… and then the Jasper and the LEOOOOO and the BUFORD OMG BUFORD WAS LIKE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER OUT OF ALL THE CHARACTERS IN THAT BOOK OMGOMGOMG.**

**Anyway. *composure* REVIEW! I lost my mind the day I bought The Lightning Thief! REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

The weirdest part about Connecticut: There were hardly any taxis. It was horrifying, especially since I was born and had grown up in New York.

An hour and a half after I had gotten on, I got off the train at the Metro-North in Westport. I stared at the address in my hand and gripped the strap of my backpack tighter.

I frowned. What did they expect me to do without a cab – hitch-hike? _Walk_?

_Wow, _I thought. _Walking it is._

* * *

Luckily, the house that I had searched on Google Maps wasn't far from the train station, so I could make it there by foot in less than ten minutes. But even following the clear, specific directions, I had a hard time finding the house. Unlike most of the houses, this one wasn't in a neighborhood and was surrounded by more foliage and trees than the others.

When I reached my destination, I was staring up at a two-story Victorian colonial. The white paint was peeling and chipping and the black window shutters were covered in grime.

Goosebumps broke out on my arms when an eerie summer breeze blew. I had been feeling nauseous on the train, but that was nothing compared to the terror that was making my stomach churn now.

I forced my Jell-O legs to move up the walkway and the steps leading to the old porch until I was in front of the door. The wooden floorboards creaked under my feet as I leaned forward and pressed my index finger to the doorbell.

The next few seconds were agonizingly slow. I was tempted to just run and catch a ride back to the Upper East Side. What the hell was I doing?

But it was too late, anyway. The door swung open and my breath caught in my throat. I nearly fainted right then and there, but mustered up enough strength to clear my throat and stiffen my back. _What am I supposed to say? _I wondered.

There was a girl who looked maybe one or two years older than me standing at the door. She was pretty – long chestnut hair with honey-blonde highlights, high cheekbones, big brown eyes complete with full eyelashes, and a slim, petite figure. She was dressed normally in jeans and flip-flops, but the look on her face read _get me out of here._

"Oh," she said nonchalantly, looking me up and down blankly. "You're here."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hi."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "My dad says I'm supposed to be all creepy like, _We've been expecting you, Perseus, _but I aim to give you as little crap as possible while you're here. This whole thing is stupid."

I cleared my throat again, trying not to let her full lips distract me. "Um, right," I said. "Your dad?"

She shook her head and ignored me. "Come on in," she said, stepping aside.

I entered the house cautiously. The girl must have noticed this because she sighed again. "They aren't here," she said. "They're in the living room, but it can wait."

I coughed. "They? What can wait?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing. Follow me."

I obeyed and followed her through the hallway. There were nail holes in the wall, like picture frames had been taken down. The carpet was soft, even under my Reeboks. We stepped into a small kitchen. Two trays of burnt cookies had been placed on the corner of the granite counter. There was a table on the opposite side of the room.

The girl sat down and motioned for me to sit across from her. I did, then remembered, "Wait, I never got your name."

"Calypso," she said, looking me in the eyes. "Call me Calypso."

"Okay, Calypso," I said uncertainly. Why was this girl being so cool about everything? When the front door had opened, I was expecting some guy to have a gun pointed at my forehead.

"Why am I here?"

"Because my dad and his buddies want to kill you," Calypso replied quietly.

"Who's your dad?" I questioned for the second time, ignoring the same icy-cold feeling spreading through my body when she said _kill you_.

"He's…" she hesitated, staring down at her lap uncomfortably. "I can't tell you," she decided. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to be part of this, but I guess I…" she trailed off and looked back up at me. "He's not the creep who's been texting you, though."

I studied Calypso carefully, trying to grasp what was happening and understand what she was trying to tell me. "Okay," I said, nodding. "So…the people who want to kill me are _here_? Like, in this house?"

"Yep," she confirmed – too casually. "Right in the living room, like I said. But don't worry, they won't kill you yet."

"Well that makes me feel better," I muttered. "I don't get it – what do you people want with me?"

Calypso was reluctant to answer my question at first, but finally said, "Well, your dad and his brothers –"

"CALYPSO!"

She snapped her mouth shut and straightened up, casting me a worried glance. "Um, yes, Daddy?"

I tensed up as a thought hit me. What if her dad was Your Assassin?

A man walked in. He was wearing black combat boots, black jeans, and a button-down shirt. I checked his face, trying to picture YA's face and compare it to this guy's.

Not a match. Thank god.

"Bring the kid in," he said gruffly. "We're ready to see him."

If I wasn't so scared, I probably would've said something stupid like, "The _kid _is right here and he can hear you."

Calypso looked over at me, biting her lip. Then she nodded and stood, and I did the same. The man left and Calypso followed, leading me into the living room.

An old grandfather clock sat in the corner, and brown leather couches surrounded a small circular coffee table. There was another guy sitting in there. He looked about the same age as Calypso's dad, and he was wearing a black suit. He looked like someone who had just gotten back from an important meeting at the office.

I cleared my throat. "Um, hi." It took all of my willpower not to smack myself in the forehead.

The guy in the suit nodded. "Have a seat, Mr. Jackson."

I was getting more and more tense, but still took a seat. "Why am I here?" I got straight to the point.

Calypso's dad sat down next to the guy in the suit. "Your father," he answered bluntly.

I didn't reply, but I wanted to scream.

The guy in the suit stared at me. "You haven't the slightest idea about your family history, do you?"

I waited a second before speaking. "No, sir," I said. "My parents are dead."

Calypso's dad raised an eyebrow questioningly, the ghost of a smirk playing across his mouth. "Oh, are they now?"

I clenched my fists. "Yes."

Suit Guy made a clicking sound with his tongue, while Combat Boots kept on smirking. I wanted to punch both of them.

"Are you sure about that, Percy Jackson?" Suit Guy asked, raising his eyebrows.

I hesitated. Should I even be talking to these people?"

"Uh, I don't know too much about my dad," I admitted, looking away.

Combat Boots grunted something under his breath and Suit Guy glared at him like, _shut up. _

"Well," Suit Guy said. "Would you like to find out more?"

Not even missing a beat, I blurted, "Yeah, please."

Combat Boots glared at Suit Guy and Suit Guy's eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked at me. I felt my face heating up under his unwavering gaze.

Suit Guy nodded thoughtfully, lacing his bony fingers. "Come with me."

I tried not to roll my eyes. Great, more Follow The Leader.

I got up and Suit Guy led me down a long staircase to the basement of the house. I'll admit I may have looked back once to see if Calypso was anywhere, but I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that Combat Boots was hot on my heels in silence.

The basement was cooler, and it felt nice, but the air was musky and it smelled like old paper down there. There were only two, small rectangular windows. They were on opposite sides of the room and were up out of reach, right by the ceiling. They didn't provide much light, so it was a strange kind of darkness.

I heard the sound of a light switch being flicked on, and like a spotlight, a single lightbulb shed a column of light on a chair in the center of the room. I felt a little bit like a horror movie.

But when I saw the squirming lady, I decided it was _definitely _a horror movie.

Her mouth was sealed with a strip of duct tape – classic. Her ankles were tied to the chair and her wrists were tied behind her, so she couldn't move. She writhed and her cloudy blue eyes were desperately calling me to help her.

I gasped. "What – how long has she been down here?"

"Doesn't matter," Combat Boots muttered from somewhere behind me. "What matters is that we needed a temporary headquarters – a meeting place," he explained.

My jaw dropped. "This is _her _house?! You did this to an innocent woman and – "

"I have a gun," Combat Boots cut in harshly. "Don't push it, boy."

I gulped, not daring to move since the rest of the basement was still fairly dark. Goosebumps once again erupted on my arms and I looked away, deep into the darkness – anywhere but at that poor woman.

My ears perked up when I heard a muffled scream. I assumed it was the woman, but she had moaned before and the voice didn't sound like hers at all. This voice was more distant and faded. A muffled sob followed the pained cry. It was another feminine voice.

I turned around, trying to make out Suit Guy's face. "Is there someone else here?" I demanded.

Suit Guy smiled dryly. "Maybe," he said.

I ran my hands through my hair. "Okay," I said, trying to calm myself down. "Why did you bring me here?"

Combat Boots replied this time. "Well, let's face it, boy, you just came in hopes that you'd find your dad."

I gritted my teeth. "No," I denied.

Both men chuckled, and I shivered.

"Right," Suit Guy said. "Well, what if I told you that you could meet him, huh?"

My eyes widened. "I – you're lying," I said.

"Or maybe you're just telling yourself that."

I hesitated. "Fine," I said. "But what do I have to do?"

I was surprised when I heard a voice – the second one – call clearly, "Percy, don't! It's a trap! They're going to –" followed by a _bang! _then silence.

But it was too late. Something heavy and rock-hard hit the back of my head, and the lady tied to the chair began to spin. I saw two of her, as well as bright flashes of color and stars. The dizziness increased as I started to feel my body tipping over.

The last thing I heard was that voice in my head, murmuring, _Told you! You ARE stupid! _before I collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, the first thing I registered in my mind was one feeling:

_Pain. _

I forced my eyes open, even though my eyelids felt like blocks of lead. My head was throbbing, especially in the back. I groaned and tried to get my vision to focus on my surroundings.

I zeroed in on one of the tiny windows and realized I was still in the basement. But it was almost pitch black, because the light had been turned off.

Groggily, I managed to sit up, propping my body up on the palms of my hands which pressed onto the cool cement. I expected to be tied up like the old lady was or something, but everything was just as it was before.

Except for the fact that they had taken my backpack.

"Shit!" I cursed, my eyes finally adjusting to the darkness.

I stood up, trying my best to ignore the immense pounding in my head and the deafening ringing in my ears. My hand found one of the walls, and I blindly groped around, taking deep breaths and avoiding panic.

After what felt like forever but was probably only half an hour, my hand brushed across something protruding from the concrete wall. _Success, _I thought as I flipped the light switch.

I looked over to the light, blinking from the sting I felt in my eyes as my headache worsened. The lady tied up had either fallen asleep or was unconscious. I guessed the latter.

I turned and made a beeline for the door that I had come down here from, but it was locked. I jiggled the knob, twisting as hard as I could, and banged on it with my fist. But it was locked.

I rushed back over to the chair and bent down, shaking the woman's shoulders. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and they widened when she realized someone was waking her up. She stared at me questioningly, more muffled sounds coming from her mouth.

I peeled away the duct tape as gently as possible, then crumpled it up and tossed it to the floor. The woman gasped, saying, "Oh, thank you Luke! Those men were awful, thinking they could just do this to a poor old woman –"

"I'm Percy, ma'am," I said, trying to get her to realize she had called me Luke.

"Oh," she said quietly.

I nodded. "Just relax." And I squatted down and untied her ankles, wincing when I saw the rope burns etched into her skin. Then I freed her wrists, and she shook her arms up a bit to get the blood flowing again.

"Don't be too loud or they'll come back down here and tie you up again," I whispered.

"Okay," she whispered back. Then she craned her neck to look behind her. "There's someone else here, young man. It was a girl – she got thrown in here a few hours after I did, Luke."

"Percy," I mumbled. Why was she calling me Luke?

"Percy," the woman repeated. "See if you can find her… Oh, that poor soul."

So everyone was a poor soul but me? "Got it," I said. "But wait, what's your name?"

Under the yellowy light, her cloudy blue eyes cleared up a bit. "My name is May Castellan."

* * *

**Time for REPLIES TO ANONS! :DDD **

**annabethrules120 – That, my cupcake, is an idea. Cool. (:**

**killintimez – Umpate? Well I'm just going to assume you meant update, so: JUST DID. OH YEAH. *brofist***

**Guest – WHY THANK YOU, DEAR ANON. :D**

**artemis-girl2309 – Haha, I get creative with similies and metaphors lol. And thanks for supporting me (: But… I have no idea what that last part was talking about. .**

* * *

**A/N: And there's the chappie! I start school on Tuesday, so please don't kill me when updates slow down. Less writing time, more homework. Yay. -.-**

**I'm having fun introducing these new characters – Luke, Calypso, May… it's fun! :D**

**Guesses for who Suit Guy is? (I would ask you guys about Combat Boots, but the whole "Calypso's dad" thing gives it away…) And who do you think the other girl in the basement is? O.O**

**TIME FOR A RANDOM QUOTE!**

**Cacus: I will be the lord of traveling salesmen! **

**Percy: That is truly evil. **

_**~ Percy Jackson and the Staff of Hermes, The Demigod Diaries**_

**Well, what did you think?! Leave a review and tell me, bro. Tell me. *desperation* Seriously though, every time I get an email about a review, I smile, even if it's a flame. And I probably look retarded doing that, but reviews just make me so happy… ASDFGHJKL I GOT LIKE MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

**By the way: Rick Riordan owns the characters. Forgot to disclaim earlier, but this is FF and I feel like disclaimers aren't really necessary. AHHHH UNCLE RICK WHY YOU SO MEAN. o3o**

**REVIEW, my friends, REVIEW.**

**~Jess xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"All right, Miss Castellan," I said. I offered her my arm and she curled her fingers around the crook of my elbow, shakily standing up.

As she leaned on me for support, I called out, "Hello?"

Nothing.

"Um, stay here," I told May uncertainly. "Where there's light. I'm going to look around a little."

* * *

"Argh – what in the name of – what the fuck am I doing h – DUMBASS?!"

"You're welcome," I muttered, kneeling down to untie her ankles.

To say I was surprised to see Smartass here would be the understatement of the _century. _That would be an understatement, too.

I didn't look up at her as my fingers scraped against the rough ropes in the blackness. "You already saw me," I whispered, noticing how silent she was being but not daring up to look at her until her legs were freed.

"I know," she said. "But I figured what little brain cells you had left had died when Prometheus knocked you over the head with Atlas' gun."

I gritted my teeth and ignored her. This was my thank-you for helping her?

As I stepped behind the chair to untie her wrist bounds, she whispered, "I was trying to warn you before, but they knocked both of us out."

"I know," I said. "Now which one is Prometheus and which one is Atlas?"

Once Annabeth – _bitch – _was freed she stood, and I heard many cracking sounds as she stretched. "They have stupid nicknames," she muttered. "But I think that Prometheus was the one in the suit, and the buff guy was Atlas."

"Okay, now one more question." As much as I wanted to leave her there to die, I was a nice guy. I grabbed her by the arm and began leading her wobbly legs back to the light where May was waiting.

"And what might that be?" She grumbled.

I turned my head to her as I spoke. "What are _you _doing here?"

Once the words were out, she broke my gaze and looked away, mumbling something inaudible.

I was about to press further, since more information about this… _situation _would be beyond helpful – I mean, there were people out to kill me! But I didn't get the chance to because May Castellan began blabbing and gushing all over us, checking Annabeth to make sure she was alright and then thanking me.

"Who's this?" Annabeth asked me under her breath.

"This is May Castellan," I said. The lady smiled at Annabeth in a somewhat creepy way.

Annabeth went pale – and she had been pale before, so now she looked like Snow White. I thought she was going to pass out, but she composed herself and spoke. "Um, hi," she said.

I smirked when she looked like she wanted to facepalm. But I didn't say anything – I guess I liked it better when we weren't biting each other's heads off.

"Oh, hello Luke," May said.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow skeptically, but it didn't go unnoticed by me that there was fear hiding in her eyes. "My name is Annabeth."

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

I shot Annabeth a look, like, _Don't bother. She's crazy. _I think she got the message because she just smiled politely and nodded.

Miserably, my back found the wall and I slid downward until my butt hit the concrete floor. "Great," I muttered. "We're kidnapped and I'm stuck with _you_."

Annabitch scoffed. "Ugh, trust me, the feeling's mutual."

"Ah, young and in love," May said.

Both of our heads snapped up and we stared at her, horrified.

* * *

Annabeth sat down next to me and tipped her head back against the wall while I cradled mine between my knees. "What if we never get out of here?" she whispered.

She sounded… Unsure.

"Well, being such a smartass, you would know how to get out of here," I offered, trying to cheer her up.

I couldn't see her face, but she didn't respond.

But seriously, _why was she here_?

* * *

I lost all count of time.

It might have been minutes, it could have been hours. All I had to tell time by was the tiny slivers of light coming from the windows fifteen feet high up on the ceiling of the large basement. May had curled up somewhere I couldn't see and fallen asleep long ago; Annabitch and I were still sitting in awkward, uncomfortable silence.

Finally I couldn't take it. "Annabeth, please," I whispered, throwing in as much emotion as I could muster (which was a _lot_, considering my current predicament). "Just tell me why you're here. It could help me – Pro-whatever and Atlas want to kill me, along with a bunch of other people. Seriously, anything you could tell me now would really help both of us."

"Percy, I… It's nothing. Really. I don't even know how I got here," she answered just as quietly.

That was probably the worst lie I'd ever heard, and Grover tells some pretty terrible lies.

"Yeah, right," I grumbled. "I can't believe you won't tell me!" I was beginning to get really, _really _frustrated. "I could die any minute and you wouldn't give a fuck!"

"Of course not!" she snapped back, temper rising. "I hate you!"

"I hate you too, then, Princess."

"Princess?"

"Yes, a synonym for _heartless, cold, rude, bitch_."

I hadn't noticed until now that we were both standing.

"Oh really?" she shouted. "How about _arrogant, stupid, pretty-boy douche_!"

My mouth fell open and my brow furrowed. "You're impossible."

"You're insufferable!"

"Oh god, just _shut up already_!"

"Oh, so now I'm the one at fault here!"

"YES! IT WAS ALWAYS YOU!" I yelled, running my hands through my hair.

We were nose to nose now, and I could feel her breath tickling my face. It _almost _reminded me of that day at school, in the hallway…

No.

She narrowed her stormy gray eyes. "I hate you, Perseus Jackson."

"Right back at you, Chase."

"You're so – "

Annabeth was cut off when I heard the sweetest, most angelic voice I could've asked to hear at the moment – well, other than my mom's – whispered, "Er, guys!"

I whipped around, relieved. "Calypso," I sighed. "It's just you, thank god."

She smiled weakly. "I'm so sorry about my dad and Prometheus, you guys. I hate both of them."

"Please," I begged. "You have to get us out here! I'm stuck with _this" – _I pointed to Annabeth – "nightmare!"

Calypso winced when she looked over at Annabeth. "I – I can get you guys out of here, I guess."

"How long have we been here?!" Annabeth demanded, her hands on her hips as she glared at Calypso.

Calypso looked away. "All of yesterday and last night…"

_Well that explains a lot, _my rumbling stomach told me.

"How? Are Atlas and Prometheus not here?" I asked.

"Honestly, I don't know where they are," she admitted. "But they aren't here – when I woke up this morning they were gone."

"Okay," Annabeth said, nodding. "Wait – who're you?"

"This is Calypso," I said walking over to stand next to her. The pretty girl smiled at me.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at the two of us – I had no idea why – and nodded. "Great, so, _Calypso_, how do we get out of here?"

She sighed. "Well… Through the door. But you guys have to understand something – getting out of your little situation isn't that easy. These people – my dad and Prometheus included – _really_ want to kill you. You can't just go home. Until they're stopped, nowhere is safe for either of you."

Annabeth and I stared at each other. She was probably thinking the same thing I was: _What the hell? _

"Why?" We both asked at the same time. She blushed, and I cleared my throat and stared at my feet.

"Your parents," Calypso answered quietly. "You guys have no idea how many people hated Poseidon and Athena."

"Why?" Thankfully only Annabeth asked the question this time.

Calypso bit her lip uncertainly, but I found it pretty damn hot. "Long story – not enough time. My dad could get back any minute."

"Is that the whole revenge-on-the-Jackson-family thing some creeper was texting me about?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but somehow she looked just as scared as I felt.

"Yeah," Calypso confirmed. "That guy who was texting you – did he say anything about Mama G?"

I nodded about forty times.

"Kronos is Mama G's son," she explained grimly. "The G in Mama G stands for Gaea."

I frowned. "Why do all these people's nicknames have something to do with Greek mythology?"

"I have no clue."

"So, if this whole thing is really happening," Annabeth piped up, "Where are we supposed to go to stop her?"

Calypso thought for a few seconds. "Vegas," she said finally.

My mouth fell open. "_Vegas_?"

She nodded. "That's where Mama G is, anyway. She has different douche bags stationed at random places though. They've been stalking you two, and all of them have been assigned to either kidnap you and bring you to her, or kill you."

Annabeth's gray eye twitched. "So we're supposed to get all the way to Vegas while skirting around these… people?"

"Basically. Now come with me; there isn't much time."

* * *

I would never look at any gun the same way again.

Calypso had returned my backpack to me, and I had checked my phone.

A text from Grover, three texts from Nico, one from Bianca, six from Rachel… and _thirteen _missed calls from Thalia.

I almost started crying. I didn't dare read any of the messages – not yet. I could only hope no one had called the police. I didn't need more people looking for me at the moment.

Calypso had shown us two handguns, which kind of worried me. So of course, Annabeth grabbed the black handgun right out of Calypso's hands and ran her fingers all over it as if she had had experience with seriously dangerous weapons before.

I had stuffed all the bullet refills we would need in my backpack, and Calypso showed us how to use the guns, which was wicked awesome but also a little scary.

I noticed right away that she had one for herself, and had asked hopefully, "You're coming with us?"

She smiled shyly. "Of course. You guys are gonna need me anyway."

"I still don't get what's going on," I grumbled.

"Don't worry," Annabeth said, putting a hand on my arm. "You're not alone."

My stomach did a weak flip. I assumed it was just hunger, though, and shook it off.

"Ready?" Calypso asked us. "From this point on, there's no turning back. Any of us could die… I hope my dad goes first."

I snickered and even Annabeth cracked a tiny smile.

"Ready," we both said.

But this time, it wasn't awkward.

* * *

The three of us were riding in an old pick-up truck. I was driving, and Calypso and I had agreed that we would take turns since Annabeth didn't know how to drive yet. Calypso sat in between Annabeth and I and explained the plan as we hit the road.

"So, Percy, just take us to Rockefeller Center."

"Why?" I seemed to have been asking that question a _lot _recently.

"I think… I think my dad's there. We – you – can take him down."

I tried to ignore the fact that this girl had just given me permission to kill her father. "Wait, but how would you know?"

"You know how there's a big statue of Atlas there?"

"Oh."

"He goes there a lot, but I never knew why."

"Well," I said, taking a right onto Interstate 95, the way to Manhattan, "you're about to find out."

She didn't reply, so I left her alone with her thoughts so I could attempt to sort out mine.

"Shit," I cursed suddenly.

Annabeth turned her head and scowled at me. "What'd you do this time?" she snapped.

I completely ignored her, feeling my heart sink.

"We forgot May."

* * *

There was silence for the next half hour. Annabeth remained silent, staring out of the window. It was as if she refused to talk.

"Percy?"

I turned my head. "Yeah?"

Calypso's cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink, and she spoke slowly. "Um, this is stupid, but… I really like you." She stared downward, her hands clasped in her lap.

I couldn't help the grin that settled over my face. "Thanks," I said, "I really like you too."

"You're seventeen, right?"

I nodded. "Turning eighteen in August."

She smiled. "I'm nineteen, turning twenty in three days."

"Wow," I grinned. "Cool."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Momentarily, I forgot about Rachel. Sweet Rachel, with her rebellious but down-to-earth attitude, artistic perspective of the world, pretty smile, bright green eyes, gorgeous red hair…

"Nah, not at the moment." That was the first mistake I made in my love life.

The first of many to come.

* * *

**EDIT: OMG ANONS I'M SO SORRY I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET ABOUT YOU.**

**save the unicorn - Oh, yeah. Homework rules. Totally. :D**

**artemis-girl2309 - Thank you thank you thank you! ^ -^**

**Duh - OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! OMG THAT IS SO SWEET THAT'S AMAZING THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU *dies***

**Annabethrulez120 - Glad you are! Keep reading, it gets better, I promise! x)**

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I am so so so so so sorry. School is being a real pain in the butt. Headaches, late nights, just… ugh. I haven't found ANY time for writing until now. I promise that I'm not lazy – just really busy.**

**But the good news is I FINALLY FOUND TIME TO WRITE OMG TGIF. **

**And I might even get the chance to post ANOTHER chapter this weekend (no promises, but it's very possible)! :D :D :D**

**I adore you guys. You're so patient and sweet! AND HOLY CRAP SO MANY REVIEWS, SO MANY. I'm almost to 100! Never imagined that happening – like **_**ever**_**.**

**WE-EE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! (like **_**ever**_**.)**

**Gah, I don't even **_**like **_**Taylor Swift! ASDFGHJKL THAT SONG IS WAY TOO CATCHY.**

**Okay, yeah, I'm gonna stop now and see if I can get a head-start on the next chapter. Thank you all so much! I love you!**

**Oh and P.S - I'm really sorry that this entire chapter is dialogue. Like, I hate how much dialogue there is, but there was so much conversing I wanted to include, you know? Expose some characterization...as well as some Percabeth stirrings. ;)**

**And just to make one thing clear: I, PercyJacksonAddict (aka Jess) solemnly swear on the River Styx that this will NOT be a cheesy romance story. There will be other characters that aren't romantically linked with anyone, Percy's issues and unanswered questions will be answered, and there will be action, thrill, and more action up until the conflict resolves. **

**And sorry for the cursing! I, like, never swear out loud. This is just for the story. c:**

**REVIEW! EIGHTEEN DAYS TILL THE MARK OF ATHENA! REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

We had stopped at a Shell gas station in downtown Manhattan, not far from our destination of Rockefeller Center, when I almost died.

I mean, _I _had no idea there would be a pedo with a gun waiting for me to make a pit-stop.

After I had refilled the gas tank, the three of us walked inside the station. Annabeth pulled some money out of her backpack and started to grab some random snacks. Calypso stayed with me as I scanned the store for anything suspicious.

It must have been the distracting fact that the older girl had her fingers curled around my arm, as if asking me to protect her. It _had _to be that, right?

I mean, how else could I have missed it?

Outside, there wasn't a single other car. There was no one else inside the little store either, not even a single employee.

So when Annabeth's bloodcurdling shriek blasted my eardrums, I blamed the pretty girl touching me.

* * *

_This is too classic, _I thought as I dashed through the aisles towards the sound. By the time we reached Annabeth, she had been pinned against the wall by a burly man. He wore ripped jeans and old sneakers with a dark brown leather jacket on top. His blonde hair was greased back and his face was inches from Annabeth's. She didn't look scared through – she glared back at the guy with just as much intensity.

"It's a shame a lovely lady like you's all alone. Where's Jackson?"

My mouth tasted like metal. I watched as Annabeth spit in his face and kneed him in the groin. "What do you want, asshole?" she demanded.

The guy chuckled darkly, even as he stumbled back, hands over his tenders.

"You kids shouldn't be here," he warned. "Safer for you to go back home!"

"Yeah, right," I said. "And get killed? Who are you?"

He ignored my question, and I watched as he pulled out a black handgun. "You'll never make it to Atlas," he muttered, raising the gun. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

The next few seconds were a blur. The next thing I knew, _I _was backed up against the wall and the guy had the gun pointed at my forehead.

I saw Calypso draw her gun out too, and she put a finger to her lips.

Unfortunately he must have sensed what she was doing, because he dug the gun into my skin. "Shoot and he dies," he growled to Calypso, not looking away from me.

Her shaky hands dropped the gun and it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Annabeth reasoned. "If this Mama G, whoever she is… She wants us alive, doesn't she?"

"Aw, shit. Little lady's got a point."

"Who's Mama G?" Calypso piped up.

He ignored that question too, and pressed my arm against the wall so I couldn't move. "You're Poseidon Jackson's kid, huh? Quite unimpressive. Mama G underestimated you!" he laughed.

"If you want unimpressive, you should look in the mirror," I spat.

That effectively shut him up. "Well you… You're… Gah, I don't need this. Listen here, son of Poseidon, Mama G's going to –"

He never got to finish his sentence, as Calypso had bashed him over the head with the butt of her gun. He soundlessly crumpled to the floor, and I couldn't help but cringe.

"That was… scary." Annabeth admitted.

"Agreed," I told her. "This is going to happen over and over again, isn't it?"

"Pretty much," said Calypso helpfully.

I took a deep breath. "Come on," I said. "Let's keep moving. We need to get to Midtown as soon as possible. Something… something feels wrong."

I was glad I had finally told the two girls; it had been bothering me for a while. Something strange and off – that definitely wasn't one of the strange and off occurrences we'd _already _experienced – was nagging in the back of my head. Someone other than us was in trouble here. I could feel it.

"You're right," Annabeth said. "Let's go."

And _no, _I _didn't _bite back a colossal grin when she admitted I had been right about something.

* * *

"Here we are."

"There's Prometheus," Annabeth pointed out, gesturing to the companion statue.

I nodded. The beauty of Rockefeller Center didn't seem so beautiful when you were going there to get some info, maybe get killed. All in a day's work, right?

I was going insane at this point.

The three of us kept our eyes peeled as we cautiously made our way toward the statue of Atlas. And guess who stepped out from behind? That's right; Combat Boots.

He watched us intently, but casually as if we were meeting for lunch or something. "Hey kids," he said gruffly. "Glad you could make it."

Annabeth got straight to the point. "What are we here for?"

The guy shrugged. "Maybe there were some squirts you wanted to see, eh? Come on out, boys."

Two boys, who looked identical and couldn't have been older than seven, stepped out from behind Atlas, looking terrified. They stayed silent. I could see their hands shaking as they stared at Annabeth with wide eyes.

Annabeth went deathly pale, the first sign I picked up that she knew who they were. "Oh my… Bobby? Matthew?" I watched her as she too, started to shake. Her hands flew to her mouth and she went bug-eyed. "You're… you're supposed to be dead!" she cried.

Atlas chuckled amusedly, and I wanted to punch him in the gut. I may not have known the two kids, but I definitely knew that they didn't deserve to be in the position they were in.

I shuffled closer to Annabeth, leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Who are they?"

She looked at me, and I was shocked to see her gray eyes shining with tears. "My stepbrothers," she whispered. "They were kidnapped years ago. Everyone said they were dead."

I don't know what came over me, but I put an arm around her. "It's okay," I said. "I may not know what we're we'll make it out of this. With Bobby and Matthew."

"Well I hate to interrupt your little moment," Atlas sneered. "But I do believe you've lost something…"

I looked around. "Oh god. Where's Calypso?"

And then, to make everything _so much better_, Atlas started running away from us, calling taunting words over his shoulder and daring us to catch him.

"Find Calypso or follow him?" Annabeth called to me, jerking her head towards Atlas as she grabbed Bobby's and Matthew's small hands in hers.

I shouldered my backpack, looking from Atlas' retreating figure, then back to Annabeth.

"Both."

* * *

**Hey guys! :D**

**Sorry for the super short update! Seriously, I feel horrible, but I'm just SO FREAKING BUSY and I have a bit of writer's block on this story and OH MY FREAKING GODS AFTER READING THE MARK OF ATHENA I COULDN'T MOVE FOR A WEEK.**

**Can I just die? MY OTP… TARTARUS… MY OTP… ASDFGHJKL I HAVE TO GO TO TUMBLR AND SHARE MY FEELINGS BRB**

***crying***

**Oh by the way, I'm jess-and-her-fandoms. tumblr .com ;D (No spaces) FOLLOW MEH AND I'LL LOVE CHU FOREVER :')**

**Gotta go, be on the lookout for a new Percabeth oneshot soon, and maybe even a post-MoA oneshot ;) **

**R&R! Should I write a House of Hades fanfic? R&R!**


End file.
